Always You
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - Good times last forever. And it was only during that certain amount of time did he really feel good. And three days was not a very long time...- Oneshot. Rodolphus/Bellatrix.


I've come to love poor Roddy. :D And the song is from Amber Pacific. My number one band for this month.

Disclaimer : Characters ain't mine.

--

**Always You**

_Good times last forever. I'll keep my heart with yours for every minute I am gone. Swear you'll never leave me because I'll be there all the time._

_--_

Darkness. That was the only thing he saw. He felt cold, he did not feel hope, joy, he did not feel anything but the overwhelming feeling of despair and loss. He was being carried into Azkaban, Dementors in his left and right, each gripping an arm; an arm that was connected to a man with slightly curled brown hair who was already threatening to fall down into the depths of the cold sea.

He did not know how the Aurors managed to track them down. They were just torturing information out of the Longbottoms...rather, his wife was. His wife, Bellatrix, where was she? Where was the woman whom he sought most of his life, whom he wished since his Hogwarts years, to be his? Where was his wife; because if she was dead then he'd die a day after he was locked into his cell.

He felt that strange tingling sensation and then the idea of Bellatrix not being alive sought him like a hungry animal, devouring every hope in his body. Rodolphus was slowly losing himself. He did not want to, he wanted to be Rodolphus Lestrange, married to Bellatrix Black-Lestrange and brother to Rabastan Lestrange. He did not wish to go mad.

And then he heard it. A blood-curling, high-pitched shriek somewhere from inside. His head, tilted forwards, snapped up. He knew that, he knew the voice – although it was only a scream and - - "You will pay for this! The Dark Lord will rise again! We will get out of here!" It was his Bellatrix. She was still fighting, not wanting to be in Azkaban.

And he felt a little bit of happiness bubble up inside of him, his wife was safe, shrieking for revenge, thrashing and trying to claw at the wizards holding her captive. Rodolphus had just been brought into the halls of Azkaban and when Bellatrix saw him, her eyes widened, the Dementors were approaching her quick. "Rodolphus! Rodolphus!" Bellatrix screamed, reaching out a hand for him. "Rodolphus! No!"

Rodolphus met her gaze and then everything went black.

When he opened his eyes he was in his cell already. His leg was chained to the wall but it was long enough so that he could stride across the room. His hazel brown eyes searched for something, he could not hear anything. He was alone in his cell. Until he heard another familiar sound – another scream, this time, male. It was his brother, he knew it for sure, Rabastan. Screaming. He could not bear it. They were all going to suffer a life-long sentence because they were loyal.

He noticed a small hole on the farther left of his cell. He slowly crept towards it. He couldn't fit in it, that was for sure, but he was positive his hand could fit. He peered at it and found the sight he saw most depressing. Depressing and slightly joyous. He was beside his wife, that was good, but the bad thing was that she was huddle in a corner, arms wrapped around her knees, her body shaking.

"Bella, _chéri_." Rodolphus said, his voice shaking slightly. Bellatrix slowly looked up, her eyes were rimmed red and her jaw set. At the sight of him, in that little gap, her face brightened up and she hastily made her way towards him. At least they could see each other eye to eye...face to face.

"Oh, _Rodolphus_." Bellatrix said, eyes shutting close as tears threatened to fall. Rodolphus tried to reach out a hand and it actually did fit, he wiped the stray drops with the use of his finger and laid his hand on her cheek. He tried his best to smile but failed. He lowered his hand but Bellatrix caught hold of it, her hand was cold and trembling like mad.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me, please tell me you won't." Bellatrix sobbed, looking at the small part of Rodolphus that could be viewed within the hole.

Rodolphus shook his head and attempted to squeeze her hand, "I won't," He told her firmly.

And as they held hands, they looked into each other's eyes. Bellatrix fell asleep moments after that, but her grip on Rodolphus' hand did not slacken, she held onto it like a life raft. He was her only life now, her only ray of light, her only source of joy and hope in a place where everything associated with that was drained away from someone.

Rodolphus did not sleep that night, he just stared at his sleeping wife, who did not look as demented as she usually did, instead, she looked peaceful. And beautiful. Bellatrix was always beautiful...his Bella. And so it went for the next day, Bellatrix asking him, to promise her, that he will not leave her. And he said, still firmly and as sure as ever, "No, I won't, _mon chéri_."

But he fell asleep that night. It was at midnight when he felt her cold hand slipping from his, he woke with a start and Bellatrix's eyes were wide open. A Dementor and a guard had just entered her cell. She did not have it in her to scream for the Dementor was draining everything within her. She struggled, but slowly loss her energy.

Rodolphus opened his mouth to speak but found Bellatrix's eyes dry. As the wizard guard walked over to her, she looked over her shoulder and at Rodolphus. "Don't...Rod...I won't..." She whispered and then fell to the ground, the Dementor taking her by the arm and dragging her slowly out of her cell.

The wizard-guard entered Rodolphus' cell next and he sneered at him. "Thought you could get away, didn't you? You're bleedin' Death Eaters. Why would you care?" Rodolphus merely glared defiantly at him.

"She's gonna be a goner now."

"Don't dare to hurt her," Rodolphus said, finding the strength in his voice.

"Oho! And who are you to boss me around? Death Eater scum." The wizard sneered at him.

And for the second time in just three days Rodolphus only knew the darkness.

When he awoke the next day or was it a few hours – he did not know – he found himself in another cell. He was sure his Bella was far away now. And that he could not see her, not anymore.

Her plead echoed inside his head and he could not do anything. She wasn't going to die. He wasn't going to lose her. The last two days were brilliant, it felt brilliant. And the third. The third was pure horror. Where was the saviour, was his source of joy and hope? Where was his only one? Where was his Bellatrix now? Gone. He would not see her anymore, not until the Dark Lord comes to rescue them.

And it is because of the Dark Lord that the he and his wife were given a life-long sentence in Azkaban. And it was because of the fact that they were the only Death Eaters so brave and so loyal to stick to their master, to refuse to relinquish that they were Death Eaters.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. Marked down in history as the Dark Lord's most loyal servants.

--

I think the ending is kinda...okay? Meh.

And I've portrayed Bellatrix like so because I see her as that kind of woman. And Roddy is just a tad bit too...overprotective? Oh well.


End file.
